Wizard kagome
by WeirdAnLuvingIt
Summary: Summary: Kagome can travel to the fuedral era. She was belived to be a riencarnation of a priestess named kikyo. But what happens when she finds out that she is also a wizard? Join kagome and the gang as they begin a new adventure and meeting new friends
1. The night mare

Summary: Kagome can travel to the fuedral era. She was belived to be a riencarnation of a priestess named kikyo. But what happens when she finds out that she is also half wizard? Join kagome and the gang as they begin a new adventure, meeting new friends along the way. Read and enjoy!

**Read the disclaimer below!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own inuyasha or harry potter. Contains spoilers to both series. Kikyo bashing!**

Here is the start of my story. If you did not read the disclaimer than you should not read this story. With that said on to the story.

Chapter one: The nightmare

A curiose Hanyo watched as kagome tossed and turned as she muttered to herself. " Dad dont go. Stay. I need you to stay. We can kill voldermort if you stay, Please. Don't leave me with mom( Don't no Mrs. Higarashi's name.Sorry)" She kept saying this to herself. " Don't go!"

_Kagome's dream_

_"Mom" Kagome said. " Why can't we just kill Voldermort and then dad won't have to leave. And he can be safe and with us." She pleaded._

_" No. He can't. you have to stay with me so that you don't get killed. He won't let any one hurt me or you but voldermort doesn't know that you are alive so you are safer here." Kiro told her daughter. As her dad grabed his bags headed to the door._

_"Dad!" Kagome tried again to change thier minds._

_"Now kagome, He will be safe don't worry." Her mom reasurred her. With that he left._

_Months passed._

_"Kagome. there is a letter for you. it is from dumbledor." Her mother told her.(Kagome is like 3. right now so she forgets about her father after the tragedy)_

_"I'll be right down." Kagome screamed from her room. She quickly grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Inside she read:_

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am sad to inform you that your father has become a deatheater. He was last seen at hogsmead. Your cousin, Harry potter's parents were killed so he will be stayingwith his muggle aunt.We still hope you can come to Hogwarts. If you still wish to attend please write back and than send with the owl. It will no were to go. I hope we can help your father but the chances are slim. I hope you can come. Tell Kiro I said hello and keep in touch. I would hat eto loose touch with my favorite little girl. We are all sad and hope to see your smiling face again._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Grandpa Dumboldor_

_(He's not really her grand father but her father was still in school when she was born so she was on the grounds alot.)_

_She read it over and over again to see if it was true. Her father was practically dead, her cousin, gone. She was now alone, sure was here but she didn't have a complete family now. Her mom was going to school again and her real grandpa was a wacky. She has to take care of herself now. " I will never trust again" Were her last thoughts before she fell asleep again. Forgeting her father and the entire magical world. _

_"Daddy"she thought the next morning. "Please be safe."_

_End of dream_

Kagome woke with a jerk as she remembered the dream.

"A witch. yeah write. I'll ask my mom." So with that she quickly grabbed her stuff and ran toward the well, not no ing that Inuyasha was watching her.

She reached the well in about 30mins. She ran to the side of it and jumped in.

In her time

"Mom are you home yet?" She screamed as she ran toward the house.( I no it goes from night to day, but she woke early so it is day now)

"Kagome dear, what are you doing here? I thought that you were staying in the fuedral era for a month." her mother asked her.

" mom, were is souta? " kagome asked her mom.

"their out. y? is somthing wrong?." Kiro asked her.

"kinda. Mom where is my father?" Kagome asked.

"Y would ask that?" Kiro asked.

"I had this dream that..."

"That what darling?"

"That he turned into this deatheater thing that worked for this Voldermort guy and that i have a cousin named harry. And there was also this stuff about witches and wizards." Kagome explained her dreaam.

"Yes darling it's true. You are a witch. You do also have cousin. My sister pitunia has him. They are muggles though he's fifteen now though so he knows every thing. Well except that you are his cousin. " Kiro said.

"Were is he now?" Kagome asked.

" He is at Hogwarts. But he will be coming over during christmas break. I neede to check on him. You can come back and meet him if you want.But yopu should head back dear. I don't want inuyasha to worry. Ok dear?"

" Yeah. See you later mom." Kagome said as she turned and headed back to the well house.

**In the fudal era**

" Oi. where you been? Why'd you go back?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her outta the well.

"Jist had to clear up a few things. That's all." Kagome said as she turned to walk back to Kaede's village. But before she could turn fully she felt the jewel. "Inuyasha. Narakus coming now. He'll be at the village in a matter of minuteas. We have to go and fast." Kagome screamed as inuyasha looked at her then grabbed her and flung her over his back and raced back to the village.

When they reached it they saw sango and miroku foghting loads of demons.

"Kagomeee." Shippou screamed as he flung himself at her. "They were every where then naraku came and tried to kill sango. Miroku has taken to many poision bugs. And Sango is fighting Kohaku. But they both are weaking. Kikyo showed up naraku killed her already. The others need our help. Come on!" Shippou took a big breath.

"Go hide. Me and inuyasha will help them ok? Go now and be careful."Kagome put down shippou and grabbed her bow and arrows. She quickly notched an arrow and aimed at the hoards of demons surrionding Sango. She realisex the arrow and quickly notched another one but it was to late. Miroku was dead. The demons where riping him to shreds. She quickly turned back to sango but it was to late for her no too. She had turned and stared at the now lifless shreds of miroku. Thats when Kohaku took his chance and killed her. Kagojme was furiouse. If she hadn't gone back they might have lived. But now all she could do was protect shippou and inuyasha. She turned and shot the arrow she had notched before at the demons going for shippou. But by the tinme she got over to him he was pretty badly damaged. She quickly out a barrier around him just in time to turn and notice the tenacle that ran right for her. Her tried to notch an arrow but she wasn't quick enough and just as the tenticle was about to hit her, inuyasha jumped in front of it and it went right through his chest. As it recoiled he fell into kagomes arms. She looked down and cried. Thinking that he was dead. She quickly set him down and faced naraku. All the other demons where behind him, awaiting his comand.

" So miko. All you friends are dead. It's only you and me now. How does it feel to know that it was your fault that they are dead. Pretty bad eh. Hahahahaha. They died and yet you are here, living. That doesn't seem right. Lets fix that shall we? "He said as he stepped closer to her.

" Get. Away from me!" Her voice was deadly. As he talked, her anger rose to new heights. Yes it was her fault they were dead but She was going to avege them. " I AM going to kill you." Her powers flarede and she summond alot of power and aimed it at him. It went right through him and purified the demons behind him. He was now on his knees. She walked toward him. "Funny. Your followers are dead and yet you are here, living. That doesn't seem right. Let's fix that sall we?" She said reapeting his words. "Bye-Bye baka!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and let her miko powers flow throiugh both of them. He screamed in agony as he was being purified. Now all that was left was a little ash. Kagome fel backwards into some sorta fluff, unconsiouse. The last thing she heard was kaede calling her name.

**Three days later**

Kags P.O.V.

I awoke to see the inside of kaedes hut.

I looked around and and noticed that none of my freinds were there. Then i remembered. The dream, the fight. Tey were dead. All og them. I began to sob as kaede walked into the hut.

"Dear child. I'm sorry but they arte all gone. Only you and kilala remain." kaede said as kilala now entered the hut.

"Hey kilala." I turned back to kaede." Did you bury them yet? "I asked though i truelly did not want to know.

"Yes. But we couldn't find inuyasha body. All we found was this." She handed me the top of his horai(sry cn't spell). It was slightly shreded. i slipped it on and hugged my self.

"I am going to visit their graves then im going home. I;m sry kaede but i can't stay. I will take kilala with me too." I said as i got up and walked out side to where i know they would've buried them. I walked up to sango's grave first. "I miss you already. You didn't even get to tell miroku that you loved him. I'm sry this is my fault. You were my only sister ." I turned to miroku's grve. Ofcourse the two would be next to each other. "Miroku. again. I'm sry. You never got to be with sango. I hope you and her are together even in death." I whipped a tear that found it's way down my face. "Shippou. You were so young and only just began to live. It's my fault. And I am So Sorry i didn't protect you." I turned again. To inuyasha's grave. " And you inuyasha. I loved you. I still do and i want you to know that i will never forget yoy. Any of you. Rest in peace You guy's." I got up and walked back to the hut.

"Kaede I will stay till morning. To say good bye. I am sry to leave you like this but i will be back. To check on you and visit the graves" I just finished packing and was ready to leave in the morning. I went and lay on my cot. Kilala next to me.

"Night Kagome."Kaede said as she walked outta the hut.

" 'Night Kaede."I whispered as i fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Sorry but i got writers block. So all you have left to do is press that little button on the bottom of the page. Right here:**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Thanks. \/**


	2. The meeting

**Sorry for not updating soon. I had my copmuter go to the shop like three times before they finally just gave me a new computer. But the computer had no internet acsess. So again sorry. I"ll update every week after my copm is finished. See ya.**

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Though i have begged.

**Chapter Two: Meeting each other**

When Kagome got up she quickly grabbed her bag and woke kilala up.

"Come on get in my bag. We gotta go." They ran to the well and jumped in. "Mom I'm home." Kagome screamed as she got outta the well and ran for the house. When she opened the door she opened her bag and let kilala out. Her mom walked into the room.

"Your back early. How did you get inuyasha to let you come?" Her mother asked.

"Well um... When i got back naraku started attacking and He killed miroku then sango and shippou died of injuries and he almost killed me but inuyasha got int the way and now he's dead too. It's only me and kilala now." Kagome began to cry.

"Oh shoo. Don't worry. Your wounds will heal." Her mom said.

**Two weeks later**

Kagome was still depressed but was beging to lighten up. Today harry was coming. She couldn't wait to meet him. Aparently he was a wizard. This could be cool kagome thought as she sat on top of her bed, petting kilala. Just then the door bell rang.

"Stay kilala." Kagome said as she got up and walked out her door and down the stairs.

**With harry**

When Harry entered the shrine he could atomaticly feel the warm, welcoming atmosfere. It was so kind.

"Harry?" Hermioney asked, waking harry from his daydream. "We are here."She seamed more excited than harry himself.

"Bloody hell. This place is huge! Where do they get the money." Ron asked as they walked up to the door. Harry, suddenly feeling nervious, stepped forward and rang the door bell.

"Kagome, he's here." A voice said as the door opened. "Harry!" A elder woman , mabey in here late twenties, early thirties gave harry a huge hug. "Welcome back darling. It's so good to see you again." just as harry was about to answer a young girl stepped down from the stairs. She had Raven black hair that was tied up in a slopy bun. She had on a pair of jeans and a red tank top.

"Hello. You must be Harry. I'm Kagome." She said as she steped toward harry.

Harry's P.O.V.

" How old is she again?" Ron asked me.

" I don't know. She looks like she's sixteen." I whispered back.

" Well. Hello Kagome. These are my friends Hermione and Ron. They will be joining us if you don't mind. They didn't want to be stuck back at Hogwarts. Sorry Kiro." I said as i tuned to face my Aunt.

" Thats fine dear. there are extra rooms availabale. Kagome. GO get the room ready dear." Kagome smiled then walked up the stairs. She quickly turned toward me. "I'll be right back. I got to go set up your room. We only have one so Hermione stay in my room." She continued up the stairs and went into one of the rooms.

"What should we do with our bags?" Hermione asked .

" Oh i'll get them dearys. Comje to the kitchen. I'll make you something to eat." Kiro said motioning for us to follow her.

" Mom i'm done." Kagome said as she ran down the stairs.

"We're in the kitchen dear." Kiro told her.

"I took care of the bedding and I can show them every thing when they are done." Kagome said as she too enterd the kitchen.

"Hermione you can sleep on my bed. I got the floor. And you boy's will have to sleep on the floor. Mom it's getting dark. Lets get some sleep and we can talk tommarow." Kagome said as everyone agreed. So they went to bed and dreamt of tommarow.

Days past, then weeks. It was now two weeks later. The trio was getting ready to go to the leaky cauldren so they could go back to school.

"Hey Kagome. Are you a witch?" Harry asked. No oine noticedc that kiro had entered the room till she spoke.

" Oh but dear she is. She just hasn't had any practice. She's so used to using her miko powers that she never thought to dig deeper." Kiro told them.

" Whats a miko?" Harry asked a gain.

"It means priestess.." Kiro replied simply. Now she turned toward kagome. "And you my dear are going to be taight to be a witch. We just have to find a teacher." She clapped happily.

"We could help teach you." Harry offered.

"But we can't use magic outside of school." Hermione told him.

" She's right mate. An i don't wanna get kicked outta school." Ron replied.

'Tap Tap Tap" They all looked to the window to see a owl there.

"Open the window dear." Her 'mother' said. So Kagome walked over and opened the window to let the owl in. It flew around the room once till it spoted kagome, who was still by the window, and dropped a letter in to her lap. It was adressed to Kagome Higarashi, the first bedroom to the right.

"It's a letter from Hogwarts." Kiro said. "Open it." She semed excited. So Kagome opend the letter and pulled out the paper. "It says..."

**Hey guy. Sorry for such a short chapter and all but i needed to end it some where. The next chapter a bis suprise is around the corner. **


	3. The wand

**Hey me again. Disclaimer: If i owned inuyasha then him and kagome would've gotten toghether by now. And kikyo would've never come back.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 3 The Wand**

"It says..

_Dear Kagome,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached to this letter is a list of all the books and items you need to get. Your father is anxiese to see you again. Though he has grown somwhat cold through the years we hoped you could help us with that. We are aware of your loses and would like you to bring Kilala with you. I can't wait to see you again._

_ Grandpa Dumbledore._

When kagome read the letter she almost cried.

"So. He's not a death eater any mor. Eh mom. Great i haven't seen him since i was like three." Kagome mumbled. She then turned to her mom and said "I'm gonna pack. I can go with them and I'll write. I can't wait." She seemed sum what happy. So she packed a little bit of clothes and when she was done she ran to meet the trio at the door. "Bye mom." She said as the trio walked over to the curb where the wizard bus came and took them a way.

**At the leaky cauldon**

" Harry, Ron, Hermione." Hagrid said as he gave them all a big hug. He then noticed the girl behind them. "Blimey. Is that you kagome?" He asked.

"In the flesh." She told him as she ran up and hugged him.

"I avn't seen you since you was this tall." He said as he put his hand the his knee.

" Well i almost totally fogot this place after dad became a death eater." Kagome said as she saw dumblorde step forward.

"Kagome." He said giving him the genuime smile.

"Grandpa." Kagome replyed hugging him as well.

"We should go get your books, eh kagome." Hagrid said. He lead kagome and a confused trio to the back. He stoppred. tapped some bricks and the wall opened.

"I have my money so lets go shop" she said as she grabbed hermiones hand and dragged her to the different shops. She didn't let the others question her. She was in no mood to explain to them.

Finally after what seemed like eternity they finally came to a stop at the wand shop.

"My last thing i need." Kagome said as she steppede into the shop.

"Mrs. Higarashi. I belive you need a wand." Mr olivander said as he started to look through the boxes. "Try this one." He handed her one. She gave it a wave. The papers flew off the desk. "No. not that one. Say is your name Kagopme?"He asked as he looked at her.

"Um. Yes." She replied.

"Oh. goodness." He walked outta sight and came back in a few seconds with a box in his hands. "This was left by your father. He said that it was yours. But remeber that the wand chooses the wizard." He handed her the wand. Kagome looked at the wand as it amitted pink glow.

"It seems that my father chose the right wand." Kagome said as she handed the wand back to Mr. Olivander. He wrapped it back up and gave it back to her. "How much?" She asked.

"it was already paid for." He said as he turned and walked outta sight again.

"Ok.?" Hermione said as they walked out of the shop and over to the boys.

"You guy's done?" Ron asked as they aprotched.

"Yup. You?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Lets go. We need to get ready to get to get on the train." Harry said. So he lead the way back to the leaky couldren.

Whwn they got there they all went to pack and headed to the door. There stood Hagrid and Dumbldore. They made sure everyone was there then lead them out side and apparated to the train station. The kids loaded and waited for the train to take them back to their second home. The were all egure. All except one.

--

**Hoped you like it. I have been trying to write as much as i can. Sry that the chappys kinda short bu i need to have somthing to write for the next chapter.**

**In the next chapter:**

**Kagome will meet Draco, and will be sorted. Kagome knows who else?? Kagome's father is...**


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or harry potter. Though i have begged.**

**CHAPTER 4: HOGWARTS**

Kagome was daydreaming when the boy walked in. He had bleach blond hair and he had a group of grummy looking kids behind him.

"Potter, weasley, Mudblood." He said to the trio she sat with.

"Malfoy." Harry said in a sneering voice.

"Shut it Potter. Before i shut it for you." Draco shot back.

"I'd like to see you try." Kagome said. Agnologing herself.

"Well, well, who have we here. Another mudblood?"He asked the trio.

"Uh. No. The names Kagome H'igarashi. And u would be?"She asked

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."He said politly.

"Well, Draco. Would u please leave this compatment before i make you?" Kagome said her honey fulled voice sounding to sweet.

"Yoiu. Make me leave. hahaha. I'd like to see that."He said while his friends laughed.

"Atishou ki-sama. guta baka. kato shojo. Esutally de miko kan!" She said in japenese. He looked confused.

"What kinda jiberishi. is that?" He asked. She looked mad now.

"Leave now!"She ordered and they obeyed. She looked so scary. They could feel the presure of her power begging to be released. She turned to them and started laughing.

"Wat di you say to him?" Hermione asked.

"I said he was a couwardly bastared. And that a true gentalmen would never talk down to a girl. Exspecialy a priestess."She said. Then the trio began to laugh with her.

"So. How do you know Hagrid and Dumbldore?" Harry asked after they calmed down.

"Well. When i was born, my dad was helping around the castle so i was on the grounds alot. I used to hang out with the students and teachers so I know alot of them pretty well." She said.

Well. We better get into our robes. We'll be there soon."Hermione said while grabbing her robes and pulling Kagome out the door. When they came back they all talked untill the train came to a stop. They got off and ran to chariots waiting to take them to the castle. When they arrived Proffessor Magonagle pulled kagome to the side and let the others pass. She needed to be sorted. But because it was alittle less than half the school year there were no first years to get sorted with her.

"Students. Your attention please. I have a few anoucments to say."Dumbldore said as the room suddenly became silent. "Thank you. Well welcome back those who went home for the holidays. But i am pleased to inform you that we have a new student. Mrs. Kagome Higarashi will be joining the six years. This is her first wizarding school but she is well informed in our ways. Kagome please come up." He motioned for her to step forward.

She stepped forward and walked up the steps to satnd next to Dumbldore. He motioned again but this time to hagrid, who brought out the sorting hat. He then turned back to kagome and whispered to her. "U remeber the sorting hat. u used to play w/ it?" Kagome shook her head yes. She stepped ovr to the stool that held the hat and sat. The hat on her head.

"Ah. A firmiliare mind." The hat said. All of the students were confused 'a firmiliare mind?'. wat the heak had the hat meant by that?

"Bravery, oh and lose. Great lose. You have changed little one. So much anger. You would do good in slytherin. Oh but then there is you courage and compasion. Oh yes so much of that. i'd say...Gryfindor!" The hat ezclaimed as the gryfindor table eroupted in cheers. As hagrid took the hat off of her head Kagome stole a glance at her father. He sat there. unfazed by the fact that she was there.

'he doesn't care.' she thought as she sat next to hermione and the trio. Imediatly the plates filled and everyone dug in.

"So I see that our little kagome hasn't changed THAT much."A voice said behind kagome. She turned quickly reconizing the vioces.

"Fred, George. So nice to see you again."She exclaimed as she hugg the both of them.

"You know my brothers?" Ron asked.

"Yup. We've known kagome since she was tiny. Bout this high."He put his hand to his knee" ...I mean her dad was always haging around campus, helping, so kagome used to wonder the halls." Fred said.

"Thats were she met us. We were just walking along, minding our own buisness when..."Gearge started but kagome interupted.

"No. You were trying to set of enchanted fire works when i yelled at you. You two nearly jumped outta your skin when i spoke cause i scared you." Kagome said in a smug voice.

"Well. It might have been sum wat like that." One of them confessed.

"Uh-hu. So. How you guys been? still causeing trouble?" She asked.

"Well we used to make trouble but now we follow the rules to the T."Fred said trying to make it sound like they were angels.

" Sure. so were so bad that if i asked my dad he would agree.? How is my dad by the way."She asked. Alittle worried by their exspression that it was that bad.

"Well. He practicly hates gryfindor and he never mentioned you when he came to teach. He's the potions teacher, though he has applyed for the dada (Defense Against the Dark Arts) positon every year." Fred said.

"Yeah. He practicley hates the entire school. Well except for the slytherins of course." George comented.

"Who's your dad?" Ron asked.

"Um...His name is...Severus Snape. Atleast I think thats wat he goes by here. Am i Right?"She asked, looking at the trio. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. "Wat'd I say?" She asked again.

"Oh nothing. It's just. Snape. I never wouldv'e thought. He's always so mean." Hermione said.

"Oh he is? Well then i'll have to fix that." Kagome said with a smile again.

"How exactly do u do that?" Harry asked.

"Simple. Talk to thim. He never could resist His 'little Angel'. Plus i have to yell at him for alittle bit." Kagome said as the food began to disapear again. They all looked Dumbldore.

"Have a wonderful night every one. Classes start again tomarrow. Oh and mrs. Higarashi please come here. The rest of you leave please." He said as the room gradually began to empty.

"You guys should go. I'll get the password from Dumbldore." GO on and sleep." Kagome shooed the trio away then she walked over to the head table.

"Professor Magonagle, Hagrid. Snape." LKagome said walking up and greeting the teachers.

"Snape. I believe we should leave you and your daughter alone. Kagome. The password is patronus. Good night professors" Dumbldore said. Then the teachers left. Leaving father and daughter to catchup.

"So. How u been dad?" Kagome asked.

"Ok i guess. How r u?" He asked her. His voice montone.

"Well. Lets see. You left, I forgot i even had a father. I traveld to the past. Killed a few bad guys and had my frinds and this guy i loved die in front of my eyes. And now im dealing with the one person i used to look up to. "Kagome said disapointed. Her smile turnted to a frown. "A deatheater dad. You were supposed to kill voldamort. Not join him. You leave and then a few months later i get a letter that says your practicley dead. You are so stupid. Mom would cry at night because she missed you." She said, her eyes getting blury.

"Would you have prefered me to die? I made a choice to live and try to see you again instead of dieing that night!" He said his voice rising in anger. When she was younger she used to back down at this point but dealing with inuyasha forso long she learnd to stand up straight and fight.

"No idon't want you to die but you couldv't wrote. But no. Becoming a cold jackass works too. Right? I thought u were the one who told me to stand up and fight. Not become distant!" She nearly screamed.

"Wow." He said quietly. She looked at him confused."Youv'e changed alot."He said when he saw her face. "I never wanted to become so cold but if i talkd to u the lord would know. an i couldn't put u in jeperdy." He seemed sad.

" i have chaged dad. I love you." She said then hugged him. He hugged back.

"I love you to my little angel." He said as a tear ran down is face. He pulled away. "Go GEt some sleep. You have classes tomarrow."He said. He kissed her forhead and walked out the door. Kagome fallowing close behind.

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sry for taking so long to update. will yo uplease review? Pwease?


	5. Classes

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or Harry Potter**

**w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e w/e**

Chapter Five- Classes

It was to early to get up but i had to. The stupid alarm clock would not turn off and i was getting annoyed. The I heard Hermione telling me i was going to be later for class. I jumped outta the bed and ran around the room, getting ready only to find hermione laughing on my bed.

"Am i really going to be late?" I asked her.

"No. But if u want breakfast u have to be up by now."She said. So i finished getting ready and walked doen to the common room to find Harry and Ron sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Hey guys."I said.

"Hey" They said at the same time.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Rin said hyperly. Me and Hermione just giggled.

Normal P.O.V.

The girls all walked to the table, while the boys ran. But as they sat down they noticed the time.

"Crap" They all murmered as they grabed a quick snack and boulted to their first class, which was, conquicidentially, Potions. As they eneterd the class room they noticed a change in atmocphere.

"Thank you for joining us finnally" Snape said. Every one waited to hear how many points would get taken away but much to their suprise, he simply motioned for them to sit down. Kagome. being new, had no were to sit so she got stuck with pig face malfoy. During the class Draco tried his hardest to get her in trouble but Snape wasn't paying attention. But right before class ended he threw a note at kagome. It read 'Y didnt u get yelled at? U sleeping with Snape?'. She was so angry that she didnt notice Snape come up behind her.

"What do we have here Mrs Higarashi?" He asked as he grbbed the note and read it. His face turned so red that he looked like ripe tomatoe. "Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Higarashi. Detention. See me tonight." He walked up the front of the room, assigned homework and dissmissed the class. Now it was only Snape and Kagome in the room.

" Professor." Kagome giggled at the unformility of the name. "Dad. What was Dracos problem? Did you see what he wrote. I swear that boy has a sick and unclean mind. " Kagome said in discust.

"He doesnt know that you are my daughter. And he used be the center of attention and now he's not. I was... unfair to the gryfindors before you came. I missed you and your mother so much, i shut out everyting that reminded me of you guys. So Gryfindor being her house, i became cold and ruthless. I do hope you can forgive me." He said with a sad voice.

"I forgive you but you really dont need to apoligize to me. You should apoligize to the house. What are we going to do with you? You really need to start being nicer. Dont go all soft on me thpough. Treat me like everyone else. Ok? "Sh asked.

"OK. Would you like to skip detention today and take a walk with me to the forbiden forest?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Ofcourse. I haven't been there in a while." She laughed.

"You better hurry before your late for your next class." He said, pushing her out the door.

DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts)

Kagome got to he class room just in time. As she sat down next to Hermione she noticed a presense that seemed farmilliar. She shrugged it off and dove into a conversation about how easy the potions homework would be. When the teacher came into the room it became silent.

"Class, today we are going to use the bogard. I am lead to belive that you have already been exposed to it before so this should be review.." The teacher said. As he stepped forward kagome gasped. In front of her was Sesshomaru. He turned toward the noise and gaped at the girl he thought to be dead. "Miko. How are you here? "He asked her, not noticing the others in the room.

"Simple, the dry well. Mylord." She said matter of factly.

"Very well." He turned back to the rest of the class." Get into a line. Now." They all scrambled in to a line fast. They had their wands ready as he began the exersice.

" What is a bogard?" Kagome asked hermione.

"It is a magical object that takes the form of wat you fear the most. No one knows wat it really looks like though." She told her as the line moved slightly.

"First up." Sesshomaru said as he opened the box. Harry quickly stepped forward and got ready to defect the bogard now turned dementor.

"Rediculus".Harry said.The dementor quickly became surronded bypink flowers that covered it completely. The room erupted in lowd laughter and the poor demon teacherhad to cover his over sensitive ears. Harry steeped aside, letting ron go next. The thing took one look at him and turned into a big, brown, ugly spider that looked ready to kill. Ron 'eeped' and quicklypulled out his wand reapting the same counter-curse. The spaiderbegan slipping and fell on its stomach. Again the room erupted in laughter and ron stepped aside, letting Kagome step forward. The bogard looked at her and began shifting dangerously fast. There were shades of red and brown. And a few of silver till it settled on a form of a man with black air anda unfarmiliar kimono.

"Naraku." Kagome breathed as the thing came near her. Just before he came with in touching distance she reached her arm out and touched his kimono. Bringing her other hand up, she amied it at his head. " Rediculus" As she said this the tenticles that once surronded his feet cleared. At once the hand that laid on his clothing began to glow. The figure tried to pull away but was paralized. It realesed a ear splitting scream and vanished. All that was left now was a oddly shaped substance that fell to her feet. The entire room was silent. The students didnt get wat had just happened and Sesshomaru was in awe. She had just re-killed the thing that had threatened his, now daughter, Rin. There was a pause before sesshomsru began laughing. Kagome starred at him as though he had grown two heads. She had never before seen him show any emotion. The rest of the students were still confused.

"I am amased miko. You would take out rage so simply and yet that would be the best torture. Class dissmissed." He turned and walked up to the office. Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to her next class. Tranfigurartion.

--

**Did you like it? no? yes?! I really dont care. but if you want to say somthing, anything, REVIEW. you can tell me it sucked i really dont care. it wont stop me from continueing this damn story. Love ya much(not)**

**Kintsu**


End file.
